playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TurtleTherapy/Crash and Snake/ PSABR's BIGGEST Secret???
Crash... Snake... The two names bleed within my skull as the game PSABR come to mind. Where are they?? Such a simple question yet left unanswered. Don't get me wrong though, I'm no over obsessed fanboy, but these two characters not only seemed to be absent from PSABR, but absent from the gaming industry itself. The two almost seem synonymous with the Playstation console, being 3rd party I might add, due to their golden ages. But that's the thing, Ever since Crash's Mom and (Solid) Snake's MGS4 ended, there have been no new reports on these characters. They seemed to have been silenced or abandoned even, trapped in the world of the old gen. Could this be the reason they were denied access to the Allstar's roster? As straight foward that seems, we never recieved a true answer. Superbot has yet to give us an explanation to why these characters couldn't be shaken loose from their developers. If you haven't noticed anything perculiar by now, then give me another chance: Superbot is known for giving explanation to questions asked and even some unasked ones when things didn't go the way fans wanted. Be aware I am not trying do down Superbot or Allstar's in any way, but reveal the fishiness within Snake's and Crash's disappearence. WHAT HAPPENED? Something I'm sure Superbot has heard 1000 of times, but never too reluctant to give an answer. 1. Don'te/ DINO (Dante's reboot) Not trying to be a hater here, but it's pretty obvious what I'm about to get at. When his PSABR trailer first appeared on youtube, the dislikes over weighed the ratings by around 80%. Many fans were disappointed with this version due to the fact that the community didn't know who this new Dante was nor did they see his reboot as an allstar. When an explanation was demanded, Superbot told us it was Capcom's decision. With such a broad answer, fans automatically referred to Capcom's history of big advertisement and associated it with the new DMC. It seemed they wanted to pull a megaman and "crush" the old Dante, giving us the "Jackletless" and "shirtless" unlockable costumes. Instead of the one many fans demanded. But the important part was, we got an explanation and that was enough for the fans to accept him into the roster as an allstar. Who knows? Judging by Capcom's history we might even get classic Dante's costume for DLC at $5.99!!!...jk 2. Where are they? Why is Heihachi Young??? Fans of Tekken were happy to see Heihachi added to the roster but were a little curious as to why Jin or Kazuya weren't a first choice. People outside of the Tekken fanbase wondered why Heihachi was young and not old, his more iconic look. Superbot didn't hesitate with an answer, The developers of Tekken believed Heihachi was the most iconic of the representatives, and being that his original voice actor is deceased (R.I.P.) it would make sense not to disrespect the older counter part. With this being said, the Tekken team still made an effort to include old heihachi and his pimp coat from past games to show they still cared about their fans. 3. No Wander??? I'm sure most of you heard Wander to be revealed within Paul Gale's "final four" source. But surprisingly enough, he is the only one of the four that recieved an explanation. SotC was a magnificant game. What you'd call PS3 graphics on a PS2 console. This character was definetly worthy of a spot on the roster. To add, this was Omar Kindell's favorite game. Unfortunately, the character was denied and when asked why; Superbot told us Team ICO didn't want their character represented in a way that could threaten the artistic an unique aspect of their game. I'd admit, the game was definetly beautiful and I could easily understand such a worthy claim. But funny how LBP got a hold of a costume pack.. Wander's explanation, though, enphasizes the fact that the rest of the final four Cloud, Crash, and Snake are left unexplained and still pending... 4. What about these guys? There have been those curious enough to wonder why we didn't get any character representatives from any of these games. It would defintely add on to the roster, but it was a no. The developers of these franchises said it themselves that they want their games represented as cameo's or stage elements. So this was something Superbot didn't choose. Although it would have been nice, to use some of these characters... Hmph, maybe in a sequel... 5. Double Coles? Don't act like you haven't heard this one before. A lot of fans complained about this as they believed E.Cole to be a filler for a roster slot. Superbot gave an answer: Sucker Punch pushed and pushed for their to be two counterparts, because they believed it would represent Cole a lot better. Superbot's original idea was to make Cole a character that became evil or good depending on what the player did (I liked this idea) during the ingame. The two Coles were a result of a 2 or none idea, but think, would you rather have no Cole or Two? What would PSABR be without these two? Back on Track With these 5 peices of evidence we can conclude that Superbot isn't a kind of team that likes to hide info from the fanbase. They only do it if they want to save things a surprise, but that still doesn't explain the whereabouts of Crash or Snake. The two share a missing peice of information (I don't include Cloud because we were told to "stay tuned" for a FF rep). And although some would argue that Omar said that they couldn't get a hold of some characters because certain franchises were reluctant, it isn't a straight answer nor does it explain why or what actually happened or IS happening... to Snake and Crash. The two who both suddenly dissappeared from the gaming industry without a word, here are some theories: Snake 1. Same thing with Wander, Kojima didn't want to disrespect his complex masterpiece. ' ''This would seem credible, but Hideo views MGS as an interactive game more than a movie or storyboard. Snake has also appeared in game like Ape Escape and Smash Bros and a few other whacky Japanese titles that would otherwise demote the series. Kojima isn't trying to promote the game as a story, but as a game. He wouldn't mind starring Snake in Hot shots golf if he had to. '''2. Snake's a dead character, they want to kill him off officially. This could in fact be true. He has been missing for a while, and after Rising and Ground Zero were revealed it seemed that Snake's era is over and the company is ready to move on. But, there hasn't been any news yet. 3. Snake appeared in Smash Bros, it would be looney to piss of Nintendo by making a very similar counterpart in a seperate game, heck it would probaly be copyright. Really? Watch the following video: '' '' If this doesn't look like Smash bros then I don't know what does. This further proves Snake isn't a one time deal either. Crash 1. Activision doesn't have time for Allstars, their heads are in the money bags of Call of Doody. That''s a little reckless to say. Activision is a strong compay top 2 under Nintendo in the gaming industry. Activision's most popular game is CoD, but not their only games out right now. They definetly wouldn't mind sharring Crash with Allstars. They bought him for a reason. Call of Duty most likely isn't the reason Crash isn't part of the roster, it has to be something else. 2. Crash is dead, he died after Mind over Mutant Once again, probaly. We haven't seen feedback from Activision on Crash in a while. There could possibly be a new project in the mix that they don't want to reveal too early, but either way. If he died, some sort of momento or explanation would have been given of his whereabouts. Unfortunately, none to date, so I speculate maybe some sort of Project for a new 2013 Crash game revealling soon.. I wish... 3. Activision is greedy and wants a profit that Superbot won't give them What is this, anime? Activision is full of adults not evil hinchmen or the illuminati. They profit off of many games alone such as CoD for instance. If they wanted a profit, I'm sure Superbot wouldn't have mind paying for Crash (with help from Sony) I'm sure Sony understands how important he is. Unanswered Questions: Why didn't representatives of Sony try to get involved in such a big project to obtain these characters, being that this is a game that is designed to celebrate the anthology of what makes sony? Why would Activision and Kojima not want to share such demanded characters? Not even as cameo's? Why won't Superbot reveal any missing details about these characters? Could they still be holding on for them? The list can go on. It's all a matter of secrecy which makes things harder for the fanbase to accept certain loop holes in the gaming industry. Superboot has yet to give us an answer to these questions. If it's all just a matter of surprise, that would be friggin awesome. But it's probaly confidential to keep any companies from getting hurt in the long run. meh. Whatever the case may be, this is just a subject that seemed to have gone unnoticed. What do you think? Category:Blog posts